The Sequel
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Percy Jackson has defeated Kronos, but he has fallen into the Pit with the Titan Lord. How has his greatest enemy deemed him worthy? How will he react to being thrust into a quest in a foreign land to destroy a simple golden ring? How will Zoe lie without him? How will Camp defeat the rising Giant threat with their greatest leader supposedly dead? PercyxHarem, yes I said harem.
1. Chapter 1

**H****oly shiitake mushrooms... that is all I can say right now, to reach 36 reviews that quickly just blows my mind... you guys are amazing, so this story is dedicated to those of you who have stuck with this story and reviewed throughout... thank you. ****Also, this story will be a slight Harem, just because I feel like it, only like three girls at most though, including Zoe.**

**I don't own PJO, HOO, or ****LoTR**

** Percy POV**

The fall into Tartarus was surprisingly peaceful, Kronos hadn't attacked Percy at all as they fell, though Percy knew he had gained his true form. The darkness was overwhelming as they fell, Percy could see slightly because of his blessing from Hades, but the darkness still unnerved him. Suddenly there was a dim light below them, the pit they had been falling through opened into a massive cavern with razor sharp rocks littering the ground.

"hold on!" Kronos yelled, holding out a hand, Percy took it reluctantly and felt their descent slow. The pair touched the ground gently,

"why did you help me?" Percy asked, Kronos looked at him in resignation,

"I am tired, for all those years since I was overthrown I have been conscious down here, I waged this entire war looking for a worthy heir to my domains" Kronos explained, Percy was shocked.

"and you want me to be that heir?" Percy asked quietly,

"yes" the Titan said simply.

**Frodo POV**

Frodo awoke in a comfortable bed, gazing up at wonderful wooden arches, the sun streamed through an open window and he wondered aloud what time it was,

"the time is half-past ten in the morning, and you are in the house of Elrond in the elven city of Rivendelle" a wisened voice said. Frodo sprung up,

"Gandalf!" he cried, the aging wizard smiled and a bush shook, out popped Samwise Gamgee, Frodo's friend. They all crowded around his bed, congratulating him on surviving.

**Percy POV**

Percy stared at the Titan King in shock,

"so, I assume you aren't going to try to kill me?" he asked, Kronos smiled and shook his head,

"no, though the process of making you my heir may hurt tremendously" he said, then Kronos raised his hand,

"do you accept dominion over my domains upon my fading Perseus Jackson?" the Titan asked seriously, Percy swallowed and nodded. Kronos' golden eyes glowed with unimaginable power, his entire being glowed until it started to spread to Percy, the demigod struggled not to scream in pain as his blood became ichor, every cell in his body was re-written. When it was over Percy collapsed onto the ground of Tartarus,

"now I can finally have peace, thank you Perseus Jackson, you have done me a great kindness" Kronos said, then his body dissolved into golden fleks and dissipated in the wind, his leaving was accented by a burning sensation in Percy's stomach. Suddenly Percy heard a feral roar, he looked up to see a drakon charging him, before it suddenly stopped and desperately began retreating. Percy looked around and saw a massive figure approaching from behind him, he drew Riptide and took a defensive stance.

"Hello Perseus Jackson" it said, Percy glared at the unknown enemy, who drew a massive trident and charged,

"I will delight in destroying you!" the enemy screamed as it charged out of the shadows. As the monster ran towards Percy, green scaled lizard-like legs were revealed, mangy green hair covered it's face and a slightly rusted trident and net were held it the beast's hands. Percy immediately charged towards the charging enemy, meeting it head on. Percy jumped higher and higher using the winds and stabbed the 30 foot tall creature in it's face,

"hah, stupid demigod, you need a god's help to kill me!" the giant roared, then Percy realized that it was a gigante, younger siblings of the Titan's,

"what about a Titan?" Percy asked, the giant was surprised,

"if you could get a Titan too help you they could kill me themselves, but no Titan would help you" the giant blurted out, Percy smiled crazily and tapped into his new domain. The shadows around Percy and the giant, until all that could be seen was a pair of glowing golden eyes, then the dull air of Tartarus began whipping around the two,

"guess what _giant_, I am no longer a demigod" Percy said, the giant looked scared now, Percy lept ontop of his head and thrust his blade downward, he channelled as much energy as he could through the blade as it entered the giants skull,

"I am a TITAN!" he screamed as the giant screamed in pain and disappeared with an earth shattering explosion. Percy landed on the ground, Riptide's broken hilt in hand, and sighed. Suddenly there was a flash of light and three old ladies appeared,

"Hello Perseus" said the fates, Perseus looked up,

"Hello my ladies" he replied,

"you are now, Perseus, Titan of Time, Darkness, Electromagnetism, Weather, and Tides. Your symbol of power is yet to be determined, and your sacred animal is the Arcturian Eagle*. Use your new powers wisely young one" they said in unison, then they were gone again, though Percy swore one of them winked at him.

Percy arrived at the river Styx in relatively good condition, he sat on the banks and summoned himself a hamburger.

"I see you find Immortality enjoyable" a familiar voice said, Percy looked up to see the nymph of the River Syx,

"Hello there, won't you take a seat?" Percy asked, she sat next to him and Percy flashed a set of clothes for her to wear,

"ah my thanks young man" she said, putting on the 18th century style dress,

"I have a few _gifts_ for you Percy" she said, Percy thought she said the word "gifts" rather seductively but made no comment,

"I have no need of new powers my lady" he said, she reached into the black waters and pulled out a stygian iron longsword*, she held it out to Percy gently. He took the blade and pulled it smoothly from it's scabbard,

"it will change between any godly metal simply by your will, and the blade itself bears the indestructible blessing of my river" she said, Percy marveled at it for a minute before she spoke again,

"but that is not my only gift to you" Percy looked over and she was once again naked.

**(Lemon)**

**Percy POV**

Percy woke on the banks of the river Syx, he winked at the black waters and started to walk, however he didn't get far before a glowing black portal appeared and began to suck him in. He was pulled in to the swirling black vortex without warning, he got ready for a fight but found himself falling.

** That's chapter one guys, I put a spot for the Lemon even though I haven't written it yet, I'm also not sure if this story will even have Lemons yet, so the spot is there until I know for sure. Enjoy, please review.**


	2. Important AN

Hey guys, I am going to change this story's updating format... I will upload once I have finished the entire story, probably in late Febuary to Mid-March. Instead of this story as my main one I will be working on a rewrite of Shattered. I also might be changing my pen name soon, though I will find a way to alert you all to the change when it happens.


	3. AN 2

Hi... I'm here to tell you that this story will be uploaded on time as i had said before, I got grounded and therefore was unable to write or upload. Also, there will be no Lemons in this story. If you want more details you can PM me, or Kik me at Brenchley117 and I will be happy to answer them as best as i can.

For now, I have been MonsterConnoisseur117.


End file.
